wizardsofwaverlyplacefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Alex Russo
'''Alexandra Margarita "Alex" Russo '''is a wizard in training, who is also the main protagonist of Wizards of Waverly Place; . At age 18, she is the middle child in the Russo family: younger sister to Justin, older sister to Max and the only daughter of Theresa and Jerry. Confident in her maigc, and undisciplined in using her powers, she is constantly competing with her brothers to Wizard Competion, keep her powers. Often times, her magic is used in such a way that she requires assistance from her brothers, a favor she, at times, needs to reciprocate much to her disdain. Her best friend is Harper Finkle. She was born in the back seat of Cab 804. In the Wizards of Waverlry Place: The Movie, Alex and Justin are prematurely forced to do the full wizard competition and Alex wins, but in order to save her brothers and her family, she uses the Stone of Dreams and she gives up her powers, so it can go back to the way things are. Things do go back to the way they were before she did the spell. And everything goes back to normal, though, Alex has a stronger relationship with her mother, and brothers. Personality "...the laziest girl on Earth..."- on her daughter, Alex Tells the World Alex is very smart, using her inteligence to get whatever she wants. She's very manipulative, using everyones weaknesses to her advantage (like explointing Jerry love for food so he allow her to go to SS Tiptons' marine school). Actually one of her flawns is her own reliance on magic and her laziness, which often results in magical troubles, as well her lack of disgard for rules. She despises Justin "nerdiness", though she's jealous on how smart, good and generous Justin is. However she always goes to Justin first to solve her magical mistakes. She also often make pranks at Justin and even Max. As the series evolved, however, Alex Wizards of Waverly Place: The Movie, shown a softer side, and proved to not only be capable of being a "nerd", but also a good person, choosing to do good Wizards vs. Angels|when the whole world was covered in darkness, and refusing to leave Earth Wizards vs. Asteroid, when it's doomed to destruction. However she remains as lazy as ever. Magical Skills and Abilities Being a wizard with a wand, Alex is capable of doing various magical tricks. Although she isn't as focused and hard working as her brother, she's capable of many tricks. As seen in the Wizards of Waverly Place: The Movie, she was even elegable of winning a competition against Justin. * Spell Casting: As a advance to being capable of make 'em ups, Alex has used spells (both with and without wand) for most of her magic using. Despite she's lazy, Alex always know what spell she need (more probable is that she invented them), however, Latin spells are learned as is unlikely to Alex know to speak Latin. * Make 'Em Ups: Alex proved to be capable of create spells of her own when she need something and the most skilled wizard in the area isn't capable or don't want to give to her (that means Justin as Jerry cannot perform magic). For instance, she invented one spell to reverse a spell that Max cast on himself and in Wizards of Waverly Place the Movie, she had the idea of using a levitation spell, due to Justin's magical bridge proved to be useless. Relationships Family Alex is the only daughter of Jerry and Theresa Russo, and also the sister of Justin and Max Russo Like most of her family (except her mother and father, due to him giving up his powers to marry their mother), she's a wizard. She works at their sandwich shop, Waverly Sub Station. Alex has inherited her Mexican heritage looks from her mother's side, and her magical powers from her Italian-American father. She has a tendency to be very lazy, when given the option of the easy way and the proper way she will pick the easy way every time without hesitation, getting her into trouble often, because the easy way always has consequences she doesn't bother to think about until their upon her. She also hates reading, even menus and just points at the pictures of what she wants. Her fashion sense makes her personality crazy. Mostly, her shoes, which is Converse or Ed Hardy, makes it spunky. Her special symbol is Peace Signs. As 'Daddy's little girl', she is used to getting her own way, to the point where she won't accept no as an answer when she wants something, she almost never does what she's told by her parents and openly admits to Justin that she will ignore the rules to do whatever she wants. When it comes to family, Alex won't think twice about taking advantage of them, even taking whatever she wants from them. She has a large box of Justin's things that she stole from him under her bed, and won't hesitate to steal her dad's or even Justin's money, such as when their chained up or traded bodies with her dad. She also likes to trick Max into doing her work for her often. Dean Moriarty (Daniel Samonas, Season 2 & Season 4) is Alex's boyfriend in the second season. He makes temporary tattoos in the boys bathroom and is interested in cars. In episode "Racing", he charmed Alex's parents with his car skills. Harper and Justin aren't too fond of him and Jerry seems the same way later on. He can never remember Harper's name. In episode "Alex's Brother Maximan" it was shown he likes roller skating and playing with the claw game and winning stuffed animals. The only thing Alex doesn't like about him is that he is horrible at showing his feelings as shown in "Saving Wiz Tech Part 1", but it changed in "Saving Wiz Tech Part 2". He moved away sometime after that so Alex visited him in his dreams in Wizards vs Vampires: Dream Date, she then saw how they were growing apart, so they broke up. But he returned in Season 4 Journey to the Center of Mason, because he wanted to get back together but she denied it because she likes Mason and Mason eats him. Riley (Brian Kubach) Alex had a crush on Riley in the episode "I Almost Drowned in a Chocolate Fountain" where Alex had to pass Spanish to go on a "not-so- date" with Riley and 13 other people. They talked about his car, and Riley suggested / asked Alex that he would get a keychain with her name on it. Alex got excited when she turned around to talk to Harper. He also appeared in "Alex's Spring Fling", where, apparently, their dating. He also appears in an episode where Alex convinces Riley that she's his good luck charm for the baseball game, that they're team would win everytime she was there and would lose everytime she wasn't. George (Austin Butler, Season 3)—He appears in the episode "Positive Alex", as the school band leader. He is asked out by Alex, but he refuses because of her negativity. However, he becomes attracted to her when she starts acting positive to prove him wrong. In the end, she became too positive because of the magical marker she used, and he was turned off. Mason Grayback (Gregg Sulkin, Season 3-4)— He is a transfer student from England, perfect in every way apart from his artistic vision. First appearing in "Alex Charms A Boy", Alex puts a spell on him to make him obsessed with painting her, though at the end the spell was lifted. In "Wizards vs. Werewolves", it is revealed that Mason is a werewolf, and he tells her that the necklace he gave her only glows when the wearer is in love with the person who put it on them. Thus, whenever either would put it on the other, it would glow, like when Mason introduced it to Alex and put it on her. Mason helps Justin track down Juliet and rescue her from the mummy, when Alex and Justin find out that Mason and Juliet had once dated 300 years ago. He then Alex and Mason impulsively shouts out that he loves her, leaving Alex completely heartbroken. She throws the necklace and flashes out. Mason convinces Alex to come back to Transylvania with him to find the necklace and prove that he really does love her. She is finally convinced and they go back. Justin, Juliet and Max come looking for her, and Mason and Juliet get in a fight, resulting in Mason turning to a wolf and Juliet an old hag. Just in time, Alex finds the necklace, puts it on Mason, and it glows, proving that he loves her, but t's too late. Mason returns in "Wizards Unleashed", when the Russo siblings save him from country wizards, and manage to turn him human, but only after, he has been stuck in a half werewolf/half human state. Mason and Alex also break up in the episode Alex Gives Up, after Chancellor Tootietooie said that it is against the rule that they will date since Alex gave up being a family wizard. Instead, they become friends. Mason will still stay as recurring character, but he will be in many adventures with Alex. However, in Wizard of the Year, Alex breaks up with him, because he didn't believe her first time when a gossip show says that Chase (first appearance in Beast Tamer) and Alex were officially a couple and Alex told Mason that she told them it wasn't true. Mason stormed out the Wizard door in the lair. Alex waited for Mason to meet her for the Banquet, but he didn't show. When Mason lately came to the Banquet in honour of Alex winning Wizard of the Year, Mason sees Alex laughing with Chase. Mason goes Werewolf and asks Alex who she wants to be with. She chooses no-one and breaks up with him. The two get back together in Wizards vs. Everything. She dates Daniel in Rosie Back Again. Trivia * Before the movie, Justin was the favorite to win the Wizard's Competition, but Alex won the Premature Wizards Contest. * So far, only Justin and Alex have been in every episode. * Alex also appears within the Wizards of Waverly Place (video game). * Alex and her aunt, Megan Russo, are very similar to each other (except for the fact that Alex will always love her brothers). This is similar how Justin and Max are like Jerry and Kelbo Russo respectively. * Despite her claims of being a leader and setting fashion trends for the other students at school, it appears that Alex doesn't have many friends except for Harper. Category:Characters Category:Females